Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image projection apparatus, and a method of controlling image processing.
Background Art
Image projection apparatuses that project images on a projection face (e.g., screen) are used in a wide range of fields such as presentations to a large number of persons such as conferences, lecture meetings, educational sites, and home theaters. When the image projection apparatus receives image data transmitted from an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, a video reproduction device such as a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, an imaging device such as a digital camera, an optical image generation element (or modulation element, image generation element) generates an image based on the received image data, and then the image is projected on a projection face (e.g., screen) through an optical system including a plurality of lenses or the like.
As to the image projection apparatuses widely used in presentations, conferences, lectures, meetings, educational institutions, movie viewing, and signage for a large number of people, image quality has been enhanced. The image quality projected by the image projection apparatuses can be increased by increasing the pixel density of the image generation element, but the manufacturing cost of the image generation element is increased.